Lover's Web
by Fangirl2
Summary: Yes! This is a Harry and Ron story! Also includes my pathetic attempt to be funny..The plot is, Ron's afraid of spiders can Harry help him in his troubled times?
1. lover's web - eggs hatching

Lovers web  
  
Hi all harry potter fans! I am and will be most probably be, the only person who has done a Harry/Ron romance story. I've been into it for quite a while, and currently doing a doujinshi, I'll include a link to my site when done.  
  
This takes place between the first and second book, as Malfroy knows about the chamber of secrets.  
  
They scuttled around it slowly picking their way along the spine and front. Tiny legs tripping over the leather, hairy bodies slipping into the pages.  
  
Hermione looked down at her book in disgust; it was swarming with spiders. Small black hairy ones with red marks on their backs. It was almost like a wild tribe of weird Indian spiders Hermione thought to herself. Grimly she lifted the book and blew off the intruders, as they floated down to the floor they scurried away to dark corners of the room.  
  
"I wonder where all these spiders have been coming from lately.." She wondered to herself out loud, while picking up her books for class. Harry and Ron had rushed off to Hagrid's earlier that morning, leaving Hermione to herself.  
  
"Good think Ron hasn't noticed them," she giggled, "He would completely freak."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Ron was standing there, trying to do a Malfroy impression. His red vibrant hair swept back and a fowl sneer on his lips. He strode forward and glared at Hermione.  
  
"Come Harry!" he barked, and Harry followed, pretending to be one of Malfroy's dopey followers. He reached his side and grunted. Harry stood on tiptoes and tried seeming like he was massive compared to everyone else. Ron would glide forward to scare Hermione and Harry would keep stepping forward to stay close to him. But Harry stepped forward, when Ron had not and the two ended up on the floor.  
  
Hermione couldn't stop laughing, while Ron kept complaining about the back of his leg (you seem just as heavy as one of Draco's goons.) he'd told Harry.  
  
It was nearly the end of the day..One last lesson. But Ron didn't know who the teacher even was; his whole attention was spent trying not to be near the spiders. They were everywhere, in people's hair, tripping up cloaks, sliding over floors. He kept his head firmly plastered to the floor, dodging and diving away from the creepy insects.  
  
But in the classroom, he put his feet right up and sat studying the desk, checking for anything that moved. There! His heart skipped a beat; there was something under the parchment. It was moving closer, slowly towards him. He knew that if he didn't kill it now, it wouldn't go away. Ron took a breath and then swung his arm out to flatten to creature.  
  
"OW!" Yelled Harry, pulling his arm out from under the parchment paper. Ron was shocked; it seemed like everything was a spider now. Snape spun round, striding over to the table and slamming down his fist.  
  
"Do you find, Mr Potter..that you'd prefer, to hold HANDS with Mr. Weasley here. Rather than do my lesson?" he looked down at the two of them while the class snickered. Draco turned round to point and laugh especially.  
  
Harry felt his cheeks burn slightly, glancing at Ron to notice his face even redder. Hermione had suddenly become very interested in her textbook.  
  
"Well then." Snape hissed, "You might as well try to explain this to me in detention. Tonight at 8..Oh and 10 points from Gryffindor!" Harry sunk in his seat, while Ron still tried to keep away from the spiders.  
  
"Why do we have to do this? I didn't mean to crush your hand!" Ron scowled s he and Harry walked down to detention.  
  
"You don't have to remind me" Harry winged rubbing his now red hand. He turned to hear an insult from Ron, but found he was no longer there. Harry turned his head round, Ron was a few feet behind, as if afraid of something.  
  
"You ok?" Harry swung round, but heard a large 'crunch' beneath his feet. He quickly looked down to see he'd stepped on a spider. It's small legs stretched out, twisted and crushed in different angles. Green blood began to ooze from underneath Harry's shoe.  
  
"Spiders.." Ron said quietly, "I don't like them." He said this while a whole group of them began to swarm around the dead one and carried it away to the shadows.  
  
"I never have, ever since I was little…Fred turned my- my teddy bear into a..Dirty great spider. You wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding you bear and suddenly it had too many legs and-"  
  
"It's ok Ron." Harry said taking his arm tightly, and he began walking to the lesson.  
  
Harry grinned back at Ron, "All I have to do, is scare them off and you walk behind me." He demonstrated by stamping his foot down, spiders running away. This had now left a clear corridor for the two to walk down.  
  
Ron smiled at the back of Harry's head. Harry would stamp down on every footstep, it echoed all the way down he stairs.  
  
"Hey Ron." Harry grunted while taking a large leap, "You should join in too!" And he slammed onto the hard floor. Snape could hear them both from his room, and the two boys took turns to leap into the air and then crash onto the floor. Causing the spiders to flee for their lives.  
  
Ron laughed as Harry tripped and fell to the ground, flat on his face. But Ron felt a hand on his leg as Harry pulled his foot and brought him crashing down next to him.  
  
"Never." Harry said deeply, "Mock the spider getter-ridder man!" 


	2. Lover's web - over run

Hi! Next chapter! Expect an actual plot to my endless need to make Harry and Ron make out heheh.  
  
Harry scrubbed away at probably the grubbiest, oldest cauldron in the whole world of witches and wizards. It was caked in grime, dried potions and something..Something Harry didn't want to touch.  
  
Ron on the other hand, got the exciting job sorting all the ingredients in alphabetical order. There were so many bottles, jars and tubes he had to check them ALL before he could begin ordering them.  
  
Harry was just about to attempt the inside of the grime pit, when he heard Snape outside. It seemed like he was talking to Malfroy.  
  
"I know they're up to something." Malfroy whined, "I over heard them the other day…do you think you may stay near there at night?"  
  
"Hmm I'm impressed you came to me first Draco. I will stop those two going up there, and for your good work have 20 points for Slytherin."  
  
Ron gave Harry a look of confusion, but suddenly began sorting the ingredients again as Snape sneaked in. Gliding over to Ron he breathed down his back, watching him carefully as he went to put 'Aydle Plum' on the shelf.  
  
"Hmm." Snape said, Ron hesitated and placed it back down. He then glanced around, and noticed 'Aggle Beetle foot' and lifted it from the table.  
  
"Ahh Hmm" And Ron looked around at Snape putting the jar back down.  
  
"I think you will find, that 'Able root' goes first." Taking a jar from his pocket and handing it to him. Ron put it on the shelf, scowling to himself.  
  
Ron stepped out from Snape's classroom to find Harry waiting for him. Harry looked up, and grinned.  
  
"Couldn't let you walk back without someone scaring those spiders away."  
  
Ron childishly punched Harry, "You make me sound like a baby!"  
  
Harry stared at Ron "That's because you are!" And before Ron could say anything he'd legged it halfway up the stairs. When they'd reached the portrait of the fat lady, they had to wait to catch their breath.  
  
"You're the…baby." Ron wheezed, and when the portrait was opened raced him to their dormitory.  
  
The next day as Harry, Ron and Hermione went on to breakfast the floor outside their dormitory was a mass of spiders. Ron let out a whimper and drew back.  
  
Harry looked at Ron with disappear, with the whole floor covered there was no way he could scare them away for him. Hermione meanwhile was trying her best not to laugh at Ron., she'd always found his fear of spiders funny.  
  
"Hermione don't laugh!" Harry said angrily, causing her to blush slightly then apologize. "Is there anything we can do to stop him being frightened of the spiders?"  
  
Ron who was now standing in the middle of the common room shook his head a couple of times.  
  
Hermione rubbed her chin a couple of times "Well…"  
  
Harry jumped a few stairs, skidded and almost nearly fell.  
  
"Watch it!" Ron cried out from behind. Harry was giving him a piggyback ride all the way down to the Hall. They bowled people out of the way with Hermione dashing behind saying sorry to the odd one or two. While over taking Fred and George the two called out for a race, and they were soon being followed with Fred giving George a piggyback too.  
  
"How immature can you get?" They heard a few girls say and a few guys would cheer them on. Malfroy, he just sneered at them all secretly wishing he could have joined in.  
  
When they reached the Hall, everyone gave Harry and Ron a strange look but laughed when Fred and George came crashing into them.  
  
"We should go talk to Hagrid about all these spiders." Harry said to Hermione spraying her with crumbs.  
  
She wiped her face carefully "I agree, its getting completely out of hand. I can't understand why no one else has noticed."  
  
Ron nodded a couple of times while spreading his jam, shaking slightly at the thought of all the spiders.  
  
Fred leaned over "So you weren't challenging us for a race then? It was only because Ron here's afraid of spiders?" He let out a short laugh.  
  
Ron glared at him looking back at Harry and Hermione he whispered "Well at least I'm not scared of moths." Nodding his head at Fred.  
  
"I heard that!" Fred yelled throwing an orange at him.  
  
"We'll see Hagrid after classes." Ron and Hermione agreed. 


End file.
